Fixing You
by notbrokenjustbent
Summary: Santana Lopez just wants people to like her, not for her looks, but for who she is. When she meets Puck's little sister Rachel Berry who is blind, her heart warms up like it was never cold. PuckleBerry siblings. Pezberry eventually. Puck,Karofsky,Santana friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my new story that I've been thinking about for a while now and I finally got it typed up. It deals with people who are blind which is a sensitive topic to write about but the Pezberry just suited to it. I'm trying to know more about blind people so I can have all the real life facts in this story. I know someone who is blind so that might help but it might be different to what Rachel's character is. **

**Disclaimer: Glee belongs to Fox. Otherwise Puck and Rachel would be siblings and best friends with Santana and Karofsky. **

**Other things to know: Rachel is blind and is one year younger then Puck, Santana and Karofsky. Puck and Rachel are siblings. Karofsky also has a sibling who is blind and Karofsky has Aspergers (mentioned later) **

**Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

Bottles banging together gives Santana Lopez a huge headache. No exaggeration. There's just something in her mind that hates that loud clanking of glasses sound. So she quickly made her way through the crowd in the kitchen, trying to get away from that sound with one bottle still in her right hand, and her left hand holding her head.

She finally reached the other side of the room and braced herself before turning around and another figure crashed into her body nearly causing her to drop the bottle. She looked at the short girl and realised this was one she hadn't seen before "Watch where you're going, midget!" she spat.

From the corner of the room; Puck was searching for his little sister when he heard Santana yelling down at her. Eyes widening and steam practically coming out of his nose he charged over there and put his arm protectively around Rachel "What the hell is your problem, Lopez?"

Santana looked up at him in shock "Wow, chill man" she put her arms up in surrender and took a step back "Some little kid just crashed into me" she motioned to Rachel.

"That some little kid is my sister, and it's not her fault!" he growled. He turned to stand in front of Rachel, blocking Santana from seeing her "I thought I told you to stay upstairs with Marcus?" he asked her.

"But I wanted to hear what a normal teenage party sounds like" Rachel told him. Puck sighed and rubbed her arm "You do have normal parties"

"No I don't" Rachel grumbled.

"Okay, so you two are siblings?" Santana questioned from behind Puck. Puck turned around and glared at the Latina "Go away Lopez and leave her alone, stop being mean to everyone and then people may start to like you, I only invited you here because of your looks and that you're a cheerleader"

Santana was taken aback with his statement. She knew people only liked her for her looks, it was a fact, but she didn't need to hear him say it so harshly "Noah!" that wasn't her, it was a squeaking noise coming from behind Puck. Santana had thought that kid had wandered off by now.

Puck turned around and down to Rachel "Yeah sis?" he sensed he might be in trouble with that tone and that angry face.

"That was mean and uncalled for" Rachel frowned crossing her arms "Apologise" she ordered.

"But what she said to you-"

"How was she suppose to know about it?" Rachel cut him off "Now go on, say you're sorry"

Puck turned around and muttered a force apology.

"Good, now introduce me" Rachel told him.

Puck sighed and moved out of the way so Santana could see the smaller girl "Rachel, this is Santana Lopez, Lopez, this is my sister Rachel"

Santana, who still looked extremely confused, just said "Nice to meet you Rachel" and smiled down at her. Puck still looked unimpressed with the Latina but decided to keep it civil in front of Rachel "You, need to stay upstairs from now on" he told her gently. Rachel nodded her head sadly.

"Okay, um..oh hey Karofsky!" He called over the large boy and Santana had to bite back a gasp when the boy came running over "Can you take Rachel upstairs to Marcus?" he asked him. Karofsky nodded "Sure thing"

Karofsky swept Rachel up in his arms and Rachel giggled as he carried her towards the stairs. Everyone moved out of the way for him like the red sea, it reminded Santana of what the Cheerios would have when they walked down the hallways. Santana just wondered why everyone did this for Rachel, and why she never knew about her until now.

"Look" Puck spun back to Santana "You're my friend, but no one hurts my sister" he warned her sternly.

"You never even told me you had a sister!" Santana exclaimed "Even Karofsky knew and not me!"

"Karofsky's different...but you don't need to know about that, my sister is very special to me, and I didn't want anyone I couldn't trust knowing" he explained.

Santana raised an eyebrow "And so you can't trust me? What would I have done? Told everyone you weren't a single child?"

Puck sighed, he looked serious, Santana had never seen him look like this before "My sister is blind, ever since she was three years old she lost her sight and can't see, I have to do a lot of things to protect her and help her, she doesn't need that much help around the house since she is very smart and knows her way round, though sometimes I have to, when we go out I guide her everywhere and my parents take her to the hospital most of the times, but I'm always with her since she loves me too damn much and I love her, that's where we saw Karofsky when he tried to kill himself and since then he's been helping me, he knows how to because he has a brother who is blind too, though his is from birth, it's hard for her to come down when I hold parties so I tend to keep her upstairs with Marcus, her other blind friend, and that's why I lost it with you"

Santana blinked, her eyes wide and her mouth open. She quickly closed it and shook her head trying to process it all "Puck, I had no idea, I'm sorry-I'll go apologise now or something-"

Puck stopped her "She's already forgiven you, I know she has, she has a really sweet heart like that, she makes me feel so ashamed of myself because if someone like that can be so nice and sweet to people, why can't we?"

"Puck.." Santana swallowed "I wouldn't have done anything, And I won't say anything to her, if that's what you're scared about" she told him. Puck nodded "Thank you" he whispered sniffling. Santana could tell he was trying to keep the tears in.

"But anyway" he looked up "I better go order some food, what's a party without pizza?" he yelled playfully. Santana could tell he was trying to distract himself by pretending to be happy. He put on a strong face for his sister. Something he had learnt to do. When Puck left, going to high five some jocks. Santana made her way over to the table and sat down and took a nice big swing off the drink. She cringed and gasped at the taste.

"I've always wondered what that tasted like" Santana jumped startled. She turned around and saw Puck's little sister standing behind her with Karofsky. She didn't know how to handle this. She had never met a blind person before, she didn't know how to act around them "Isn't she suppose to be upstairs?" she asked Dave.

"Yeah, but she wanted to come down here" he leaned in and whispered "Just don't tell Puck" Santana nodded and looked at Rachel. How could she have not noticed sooner. She swallowed and then stood up "Um Rachel..I just wanted to say I'm sorry, for how I was earlier"

"Oh don't worry, you couldn't have-it's okay"

Santana shifted from foot to foot "I know that you can't see me" she told her.

Rachel was quite for a moment "I'm surprised you didn't notice sooner" she commented. She continued "The first thing people notice or know about me, is that I'm blind, but you, you didn't notice, you didn't even know I was Puck's sister-"

"Is that a bad thing?" Santana questioned unsure.

"No" Rachel shook her head "It made me feel sad for a second, but then I found out you didn't know, I just for once understood someone else when they weren't trying to be nice to me because I can't see"

"So you understood that I was this mean inconsiderate cow?" Santana scowled.

"Yes" Rachel said "But the fact that you apologised instead of avoiding me or running away from me, I know you are nice, just hiding behind a mask"

Dave gently squeezed Rachel's shoulders "We better get back upstairs, I think Puck is coming this way" he told her. Rachel nodded "Bye Santana" and let Dave guide her away. Santana watched after her. And she couldn't describe the feeling settling in her chest. Other then it was warm and it automatically made a smile appear on her face.

"Has Rachel been down here?" Puck asked knowingly while holding boxes of pizza's and chewing on one greedily.

"How did you know?" Santana asked.

"Only she can make you smile like that, trust me, it happens with me, Dave, my parents, and now you" he told her "If she likes you, then she'll make you smile"

"Because she's blind?" Santana asked hoping that wouldn't sound bad out of her mouth.

"No" Puck shook his head "Because she's special"

* * *

The house started to get more crowded after a while. And Dave was back downstairs. So Puck decided to go up and just see how Rachel and Marcus were doing, he caught Santana's attention as she watched him go up. _'He must really care for his baby sister'_ she thought.

Marcus and her were reading brail, Rachel was reading him one of her stories she liked to read. They were both on the big king sized bed sitting quite close to each other and Marcus was laying down while Rachel was upright reading.

He didn't want to startle them so he knocked twice on the door to let them know he was in "Noah?"

"Yeah it's me, Baby B" he said.

Puck sat down on the bed "I brought you and Marcus some pizza" he told them holding out the paper plate and gently putting it between them "It's just cheese and tomato, since you're vegan"

"I'm glad you remembered this time Noah" Rachel chuckled. Puck chuckled with her "You're never going to let that one go are ya?"

"Nope" Rachel shook her head and carefully put the slice to her mouth "It's just too fun to hold against you"

"Thank you Noah" Marcus said from next to Rachel. Puck patted his knee to say your welcome and then got up "So you two are okay though?"

"Yes Noah" Rachel sighed.

"Okay! Just making sure!" he defended. He lingered back and watched the two youngsters for a bit before he built himself up again and walked out. There was more people on the stairs then before but he warned none of them to go into any of the rooms. They all just nodded and kept indulging themselves in what they were doing, which was making out. He walked down and sat at the table, all the pizza was gone and so were the drinks. Until he felt someone sit beside him and place a bottom in front of him.

"Thanks" he said.

"You're welcome" Santana replied.

Puck sighed "Are you doing this because you pity me?"

"What! No!" Santana gasped shaking her head.

"Well you never use to spare me a second glance before and now you're being nice" he pointed out.

"It's not pity, okay maybe it is a little, but pity is okay, people are allowed to feel sympathy for other people, and I really feel bad for your sister" she told him.

"Well I don't need your pity" he grumbled.

He was about to get up when Santana grabbed him and pulled him back down "Puck wait! I don't know what we are, friends, frenemies, enemies, I don't know! But whatever we are think about your sister, she doesn't want you to be fighting, and I apologised and everything to her-"

"What did she actually say to you?" Puck asked curiously.

"Not in her own words, but she agreed I'm a inconsiderate cow, but then she said I'm nice" she smiled at the fact "And that I hide behind a mask" she added.

"Do you?" Puck asked.

"No" Santana scoffed "I know people only like me for my looks because really I am"

"Then how come she said you're nice?" Puck challenged.

Puck patted her back and smiled "Told you she was special"


	2. Chapter 2

Not being able to see the world you're living in is the hardest thing to do. Relying on your ears is the most she could do to sense where she was living in. Luckily, she had memorised her house, so she knew exactly where each room was. But it was still hard. And her brother still had to help her sometimes.

Since the accident, her parents never wanted to leave her alone in the house. But now her brother had stepped up and they trusted to leave her with him, he could take care of her now. And so her parents were going on this business trip leaving her alone with her brother for two weeks, they were going to get someone from the hospital to go help since they were allowed that for her.

But her brother was convinced he could do it. And the lady only came around only if Puck needed it for Rachel. Instead, Karofsky helped them out since he knew how to. His brother was blind too and Karofsky wasn't that bad after all. He was just hurting.

After the party, Rachel realised she had just made a feminine friend. All her others were boys. Marcus, Karofsky, Puck. Since her brother was male she only met his males friends. And Puck stopped dating girls since he stepped up.

But Santana, who seemed like a right one. Was a girl. Sure she was quite bitter and selfish. And Puck didn't like her. But she remembered what Puck had said 'I only invited you here for your looks' so that must mean she was pretty. And people only liked her for that.

Maybe once she let herself come out from behind her invidious walls then Rachel could get to know her for who she is. As Puck and the rest of his school, as he told her, has already judged her. She knew the feeling, people always thought she was tricky to handle just because she couldn't see. Except for Marcus and Karofsky, nobody had really tried to get to know her. Same with Santana.

"Are you thinking again?" Puck asked knowingly as he continued to clean up the floors downstairs. She was on the couch, it was the morning after the party and she was sure Puck was on hangover but still cleaning.

"How come you've never introduced me to any of your girlfriends?" Rachel asked curiously.

"I don't have any girlfriends Rachel" Puck told her "And oh no, Santana Lopez is not my girlfriend" he gasped like the words tasted horrible in his mouth.

"She seems nice" Rachel commented "You two suit each other"

"No we don't" Puck grumbled.

"Don't be upset Noah" Rachel drawled "But was Santana ever your girlfriend?"

"No!" Puck exclaimed "She was not! Now are you going to pee or what?"

Oh yeah she forgot she needed to do that. Carefully she stood up with the help of Puck and he watched her cautiously as she walked herself over, holding the wall just in case. But when she was just about to go in she tripped on something and fell to the ground with a scream.

"Ow damnit!"

Puck was by her side within seconds "Are you okay? Did you hurt anything?" he asked inspecting her to make sure.

"I'm fine" Rachel assured him.

"I've never heard you curse before" he said.

"That...wasn't me"

They both turned around to see a tanned skin figure on the floor. Puck crawled over and looked over the person. When their met eyes they both jumped and screamed "What the hell!" "What are you doing here?"

"I must have fell asleep" Santana said mostly to herself.

"Santana?" Rachel questioned "What are you doing here?"

"I must've fell asleep!" Santana repeated.

"How you could you have fell asleep?" Puck asked.

"I'm not the only one" Santana stated, there was three other people behind the sofa she could see. She turned around to Rachel "Sorry for tripping you" she said.

"It's okay" Rachel said tucking a piece of hair behind her ear "You didn't hear any of our conversation did you?" Puck asked warily.

"What conversation?" Santana questioned rubbing her head. Puck sighed in relief, that would have been awkward.

"Alright" Puck clapped his hands "Everybody out!" he ordered. Nobody moved from their position "Out! Now!" Puck growled.

Santana looked at Rachel who was frowning. She hated it when no one listened to her brother, all he was doing was helping her. Santana shook her head, cleared her throat and stood up "Alright everyone, you have three seconds to get up or i'll drag you out by myself, you know where I come from right? There we keep razor blades in our hair and I ain't afraid to use them"

Almost instantly people shot up and ran out. Rachel heard footsteps run past her and Puck quickly shielded her body. Santana watched victoriously as they all cowered out and smirked "See, that's how it's done" she said to Puck.

"Whatever Satan" Puck sneered carrying Rachel over to the bathroom. He guided her over and Rachel used the sounds to know where to go and if she needed him she would pull the red string they had made in there. There parents did everything to suit Rachel.

He slowly walked out but stayed very near the door and turned back around to Santana "That includes you you know, get out"

"They wouldn't be out if it wasn't for me" Santana reminded him.

"Yes I know!" Puck said "And thank you, but you can leave now" he scowled.

"Noah" Rachel half-whined playfully from the bathroom. Puck rushed in "Yeah what happened? Are you alright?"

"I just wanted to say be nice" Rachel said. Puck sighed "Oh" he turned back around with a frown.

"Fine, I need to go anyway" Santana said missing the conversation between Rachel and Puck.

"Wait!" Rachel called after her running out. She knows how to get out of the toilet as there is a infra-red beam there and an automatic flush and tap. She ran out and Puck quickly held her to make sure she wouldn't bump into anything or fall. Santana turned around.

"You can stay, and help Noah clean up" Rachel said.

"No way" Puck said.

"Yeah little girl, cleaning really isn't my thing" Santana tossed her hair back behind her shoulder. Rachel dropped her head "I just wanted someone to help him, because he has taken so much on on his own and Karofsky was helping an hour ago but then he needed to get home and to his appointment"

"appointment?" Santana questioned looking at Puck.

"Yes" Puck waved off. He looked down at Rachel "Squirt I told you, Lopez isn't in to helping people"

Rachel looked up "I know" she whispered "I just thought that...she would"

Santana would be lying if she said she didn't feel bad. Of course she wanted to help Puck and his sister. But it was her reputation, and Puck's expectations she was getting lost in. But looking at the adorable little girl in need, she couldn't help but nodding her head "Fine, I'll help"

Rachel immediately smiled her 100 watts smile. Puck rolled his eyes at how happy she looked. Santana was surprised too. She looked questioningly at Puck who just shrugged. Rachel got excited when she got to stay with someone new. She liked learning about new people. She was never shy.

Puck picked Rachel up and put her on the sofa. Rachel laughed "Noah I can walk!"

"Yeah yeah" Puck said "Now let's get this done Lopez, there's only two rooms left"

Santana nodded "What about your sister? She just going to sit there?"

"She always does, or she reads her music books"

"Music?"

"She sings" Puck told her "Oh" Santana nodded "Cool, but how does she read the music?"

"Brail" Puck said like it was obvious. He shot her a disbelieving look "Did you seriously not know that?"

Santana put her hands up "Not a clue"

Rachel frowned "Santana do you know what a tactile watch is?"

"A what watch?" Santana spun around and asked her.

"A tactile watch, see look" she held up her wrist with the watch on "I can feel what time it is on this watch" she said.

"Oh cool" Santana said leaning closer to see it "You see, I've never met a blind person before so I don't know anything about them"

"I can tell you" Rachel suggested, her face brightening up.

Santana looked at Puck. He sighed "Let us clean first" he said.

"Okay" Rachel said quietly.

Santana didn't take her eyes off the younger girl when she bent down to clean up until threw a paper plate at her "Stop staring, it's not polite"

Santana turned back to him "I'm not, I'm just making sure she's okay"

"Oh my god, is Santana Lopez going soft?"

"Shut up Puck" Santana punched his shoulder gently "I'm not soft"

"Soft like a teddy bear" Puck teased ignoring her.

"Shut up" she hissed.

"Relax, it's not like I'm going to tell anybody" he said.

"Come on man, let's tidy this rubbish up" Santana rushed. She put all the rubbish around them in the black bags and then got up to start the next room.

"You seem nicer today" Santana commented "What do you mean?" Puck asked.

"Yesterday you were a big cranky, now you seem relaxed" Santana observed.

"That's because I was worrying about her yesterday, at least I know she's safe here" Puck told her as he continued to find empty bottles over the place and put them in "And plus, hangovers always make me nicer"

"How does that work?"

"Because when I'm drunk I'm not nice, duh"

Santana rolled her eyes and continued stuffing rubbish in the bag "Why was your sister so happy that I stayed? Does she get bored of you?"

"No" Puck denied "She just never has a female friend over"

Santana stiffened at the word friend.

"Sorry I mean female dog over" Puck spat.

"Puck.." Santana sighed. Damn what has gotten into her. She actually didn't want to upset him.

"No it's fine" Puck muttered "Just tidy up and leave"

Santana sighed. But then started to clean up again with the awkward silence in the room.

* * *

"Hey" Rachel greeted when Puck walked back into the living room "Hi cutie"

"Where's Santana?" Rachel asked.

"Right here" Santana said coming in behind him "How you doing little Puckleman?"

"Fine" Rachel smiled.

"Santana was just leaving" Puck said.

"What-Why?" Rachel asked.

"Because she has _friends_ to see" Puck spat.

"It was nice meeting you Rachel" Santana told her getting her jacket "I'll see you around Puck" the way she said it got Rachel knowing something had happened. When the door shut Rachel turned away from her brother and ignored him.

"Hey what's wrong?" Puck asked worriedly.

"You just had to chase her away didn't you" Rachel spun back around "Why Noah?"

"Because she's not nice Rachel, she's bad news, why did you have to pick Satan spawn? Couldn't you have picked someone else?"

"No one else would talk to me would they!" Rachel yelled. Puck deflated and backed away.

Rachel sighed "I'm sorry, I just want to be on my own right now"

"Okay" Puck said quietly. He got up from the couch and left the room silently. Rachel curled up on the sofa and just put her fingers over the brail and started reading the sheet music. And started humming it under her breath.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Love the feedback I am getting for this story. Thank you to everyone who ****reviewed/favourited/put on alert. **

**Warnings: This chapter does contain some bullying towards a blind person and some violence. JUST TO BE SAFE I'm warning you. **

* * *

Santana was still trying to get rid of her headache. It had been a couple of days since the party and staying the day after to clean up until Puck kicked her out, but after that she went home and helped herself to some more coolers. Now she was out getting some movies since the next few days she would be stuck in the house. School didn't start again until Monday, so that gave her some free time to do absolutely nothing.

She walked in and the same shop manager greeted her. She nodded back at him and then went to the rated R section. She knew she would have to be over eighteen but with these looks she could get away with absolutely everything.

"Are you over eighteen...?" the man got lost in her looks. He shook his head and blushed. Santana just laughed "Oh.." she looked at his name tag "Brian, do you really want to go there?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well uh..yeah-yeah, of course I'll go out with you" he said, his face practically brightening up. Santana shook her head "Don't think about going there goofy, just scan the item or take the money or I'll take the DVD with no charge with me"

Brian quickly scanned the item and gave it to her. She smiled at him and took the DVD out with her. Humming to herself while she reached into her pocket and pulled out a packet of chewing gum. She popped one into her mouth and began chewing loudly. She was just a typical teenager.

Suddenly, she heard a loud yell come from behind the wall to the side of her. She stopped and then looked around. Trying to see who it was. She shrugged, maybe some boys were playing around with some innocent soul. Then she stopped in her tracks almost instantly. That some innocent soul could be anyone.

She looked behind the wall and could just about see a few boys circling around someone. She carried on walking, she couldn't get herself involved and arrested again. There's only enough community service someone can take. She carried on walking until she heard the girl scream. Damn it was a girl. A young sounded girl. Maybe she should go help whoever it was out. Then she could maybe make the girl pay her interest.

"Please stop! Let me go!" the child sounded girl begged. Why did she seem so damn familiar?

"What's the matter blindo, can't see a way out?" one of the boys snickered.

Then Santana Lopez let her evil 'snix' take over. Because she used her brain and realised this was not some girl. This was Puck's little sister in need of help. She was startled by a loud alarm followed by a "Oh god she got an alarm, quick someone grab it"

Santana 's anger boiled and she bolted over to the scene. The boys had managed to snatch the alarm and Rachel was yelling for help "Noah! Noah! Help!"

"HEY!" Santana growled freezing the boys. Then looked towards her "Oh look everyone its Lopez, did you lose your little garden gnome, she must not be of any use" the older looking boy said. He stepped closer to Rachel "It's good you can't see what I'm doing" he stated and Santana had a very bad feeling about that and like a lion she pounced her attack.

"AHH what the hell!" he screamed as her fist came in contact with his jaw. She kneed him between his legs and then threw him over, knocking another boy behind him to the floor. She started on the others. Kicking them down and punching them one by one. Some guys ran off like babies but she managed to catch some of them and banged their head against the wall. She watched as they all cried to get up and run away. Leaving some blood stains on the way.

"Damn, it is a good thing she didn't see that" Santana muttered honestly. She looked at her bruised knuckles. And then slowly walked towards the cowering girl.

"Hey it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you" Santana assured her.

"I-I-want N-Noah"

Rachel flinched when she felt another body trying to wrap her arms around her. All she knew was that it was female. And was not Puck. She squirmed and pulled away. She was so scared.

"Hey it's okay, it's just me Santana, remember? I'm Puck's friend"

It was weird to see Rachel cry. Santana didn't know blind people could cry. She gently put an arm around her just as she heard "RACHEL! RACHEL! OH MY GOD RACHEL!" Puck came running towards them and immediately wrapped his arms around. He looked like he had been crying too "Oh my god! I was so worried, what happened? I heard your alarm but couldn't find you" it was also weird to see Puck cry.

"I was taken Noah! I thought it was you!" Rachel sobbed "And they took me here but then..then Santana! saved me" she pulled out of Puck's arm and held her arms out. Puck wiped his tears and looked at Santana, motioning him to Rachel. Santana stepped forward and leaned down to allow Rachel's hand to get around her neck. She found herself melting into the hug. And she too wrapped her arms back around the younger girl.

"God San" Puck looked around "You beat them up?"

"Of course I did" Santana said almost sounding offended "You know how 'snix' is she would"

"Who is Snix?" Rachel asked.

"It's the second me" Santana said.

"Oh, thank you so much Santana" Rachel said "You saved me, you're like my hero"

Santana noticed the way Puck's face dropped. She watched him gently pull his sister out of her arms "I knew this was a bad idea Rach, I should have never let you come out without a third person, something bad always happens" he looked so ashamed.

"It wasn't your fault Noah" Rachel said.

"She's right" Santana joined "But at least she's safe" she said.

"Yeah thanks to you" Puck reminded her "Thanks for that Lopez, I don't know what I'll do without her"

Santana couldn't help but think what would of happened if she wasn't there "But Puck, what if this happens again and I'm not there next time?" she asked worriedly. Puck paled at the thought "I don't know, maybe she does need that carer, she told me this could happen and I ignored her because I was convinced I could do it, but I don't like that women and I don't trust her, what could she do if Rachel ever got in this situation again?"

"I have an idea" Rachel put her hand up and Santana smiled at how cute that was "Santana can be the third person" she said turning around reaching her hands out for Santana. Santana stepped back, wow she was shocked with that "What about a blind aid dog?" she suggested.

"I already tried that and it didn't work" Rachel stated taking a step forward and managed to grab onto Santana. She pulled herself into the Latina's chest and hugged her again "I don't think Puck would want me to" Santana reminded her.

"I can make him" Rachel decided.

Puck scoffed "Come on Rachel" he whined "You already have a third person; Karofsky"

"Where is he anyway?" Santana asked not realising she was swaying Rachel back and forth in her arms.

"Another appointment"

"What's up with all the appointments?"

"He has Aspergers" Rachel said.

"Rachel!"

"Oh sorry, San pretend you didn't hear that"

Puck rolled his eyes "Well she's obviously heard it now"

"Karofsky has Aspergers?" Santana repeated. Damn she should have known that. Although she did know something was wrong with that large boy. She just could never figure out what "So he has Aspergers and his brother is blind? No wonder he is so angry all the time"

"Santana can be the fourth person then" Rachel declared "But when Karofsky isn't here, Santana can be the third"

Puck still looked reluctant. Santana looked at him over Rachel's head "What do you say?" she whispered.

"I guess we could give it a try, you did save her after all" Puck shrugged.

"Yay!" Rachel squealed. Santana smiled. She was changing after all. And it felt kind of good.

Puck took Rachel's hand and walked her away. Santana picked up her bag and was about to go the other way when she heard "Hey Lopez!" she turned around "Where do you think you're going? To sit on your butt and watch overrated movies all day? Nuh uh, your duty starts right now" Santana raised an eyebrow back at him but then switched the other way. Hiding her smile.

Rachel held out her hand and Santana took it. She gave it a light squeeze and Rachel smiled. God why was she so adorable?

As she was walking she realised something. She had just saved someone's life. She had beat up another six people. And she had swallowed her chewing gum in all that. Let's just hope god will take her good deed in consideration and not make her life end over the piece of gum.

Because if this little sweetheart was going to become part of her life she sure did not want to end it.

Anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

Santana could hear the slightest sound of what sounded like Demi Lovato come from her left. She looked down to the small girl between her and Puck and realised she was asleep and her phone was ringing. It was Rachel's so she looked at Puck to see if he would wake her to answer it or he would answer it. Puck motioned to Rachel "You do it" he ordered.

"What? Why can't you?" Santana asked completely off guard. She wasn't sure if she could wake Rachel up from the nap she was having. She just looked so peaceful and adorable. Santana was surprised it only took a few hours for Rachel to pass out. All they did was talk and Rachel explained how she lived. It was quite interesting really. Lots of parts really intrigued her. Rachel listened to music a lot and she put her phone as loud as she could so she knew where it was. It was clever really. Santana looked back at Puck who had gotten up.

"I'm going to get a drink" Puck said trying to avoid having to wake her, or to get Santana to do it. Santana suspected both reasons. She rolled her eyes and tried to call him back but it didn't work. Huffing a little she nudged Rachel.

"Time to wake up, sweetie pie" she said softly. God what was she turning into? Some soft teddy bear? She didn't get any response so she just sighed "Rachel" she said a bit louder "Time to get up"

No response. Santana folded her arms. This was not working.

"Finally, something Santana Lopez can't do" Puck called from the kitchen.

"Shut it Puck, I'm trying" Santana scowled.

She looked down at Rachel again, the tiny brunette snored quietly and Santana finally gave in and shouted "Rachel time to get up!"

Rachel jolted awake. She groaned at how rudely she was awoken.

"God Santana, I'm blind not deaf"

"Yeah yeah" Santana positioned Rachel so her back was to the sofa "Why didn't you hear me then?"

"Who says I didn't?"

"Because you didn't get up"

"How do you know I was awake, but just liked messing with you?" Rachel shot back with a grin. Santana's eyebrows shot up and she glared at Rachel, but luckily the girl couldn't see it "Whatever" she said, less harshly then she could of.

"Oh Santana, did I upset you?" Rachel actually sounded like she cared and apologetic "Are you okay?"

"Don't worry Rach" Puck came back in "Santana is a big girl, she doesn't have feelings"

"That's not true" Rachel stated "Everybody has feelings"

"Santana Lopez doesn't do feelings" Santana told her.

"Then why are you here?" Rachel asked.

The question shock and confused Santana "What do you mean?"

"Why did you help me with those-" she shivered "-boys yesterday?"

"Because I couldn't let you get hurt" Santana said obviously. Rachel made a sound that sounded like 'hmm' and then rested back against the sofa as her brother sat on the other side of her.

"I need to talk about that" Puck said talking above her head. Rachel knew because she could never hear properly when they did that so she hated it when people did that but didn't bother to say anything this time "About what?" Santana asked back. Puck shifted beside her, probably to lean in so he could whisper across her "The alarm" he answered.

Oh yes, Rachel knew her alarm was missing. And it did make her feel nervous without it. But having her brother and Santana there, she felt safe with them.

"Them-" suddenly her ears were covered by soft smooth hands. She knew straight away it wasn't Puck because they felt like feminine hands, or rather they didn't feel manly. She could also feel Santana's ring again. She felt that when she was holding her hand before. And when she was trying to teach Santana how to read brail she felt her ring then too. Her hands were soft and were probably covering her ears so she could swear about the boys "took them" she finished taking her hands off.

Rachel snuggled into the couch so she could hear better "I need to get her a new one" Puck said.

"When?" Santana asked, what if Rachel was ever in trouble again? She needed one in case none of them were around - yes she admits now, she kinda cares for the squirt.

"Well the shop closes in an hour, I could always get it now" he said with a mischievous grin on his face "But what about Rach - oh no Puck it's too soon" Santana exclaimed shaking her finger.

"It'll only take like ten minutes relax" he told her as he got up. Santana still looked uncertain and looked down at Rachel who was sitting quietly, but she knew she could hear what was going on. Puck actually got his coat on and Santana knew she would have to think of something. Rachel opened her mouth then "Tell him I said happy birthday"

Santana smiled softly "Yes, I will"

Puck sighed "Really? You won't just look after her for ten minutes?"

"Puck I-"

"No, I get it, Santana Lopez doesn't do feelings"

When he said that Santana felt like such a bad person. But she wasn't ready. How can she be alone with Rachel, without Puck there? She sent a sorry look at Puck but he just shook his head. She realised Santana Lopez does have feelings, because they were hurting now.

"Come on Rachel, let's go" Puck said. He gently took Rachel's hand and began to walk her out. Santana walked out as well, towards her own car. She watched Puck seat Rachel in and make her laugh with something he said. Santana sat in her driver seat and watched them.

She missed her already.


End file.
